Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone
Dis Raps for Hire, Season 2, Episode 2 is the second episode of Dis Raps of Season 2 and the 12th Dis Rap in the series. Lloyd disses two boys, Jason and Ramone, who were friends with his cousin Derik until he admitted to being gay, and Nick, his cousin, and his female friend Sammy, help. It was released on June 5th, 2013. Message hey epic lloyd, i just cant. my little cousin derik has had 3 best friends he made in 6h grade till now. they have all been best friends (Derik, Sammy, Jason and Ramone). Derik just told his 3 best friends that he was gay. when he did Sammy was totally cool with it and was happy to know he was comfortable telling her. Jason and Ramone pushed him around and called him faggot and buttlover. 2 of his best friends are now his biggest bullies and it sucks! please epic lloyd destroy these guys! Lyrics This story is shittier than a used pair of depends A dude betrayed and then bullied by his two best friends And just when he's trying to live his life openly Now let's see what happens if you push me You wanna feel hate? Fine, you can have it I spit dark and cold as the deep space between planets Derik saw a chance to be brave and he grabbed it And y'all turned your backs on your friend like some faggots And you'll be happy to know I'm comfortable telling you That this F-bomb don't belong to y'all no more like it used to It's a man with no spine, no pride or respect And it don't describe Derik, nope! Not one bit But I ain't heard a better term for the two of you yet So take your weak words back like a slap in the face dicks And those other insults that you utter Why don't you pick something a little better than butt-lover? I shoot your ununique disses down like Duck Hunter Y'all are about as soft as my nut butter Not a discriminator when it comes to stomping a hater I been the same way since I was a 6h grader Who gives a fuck if it's a choice? Who gives a fuck if it's not? It's nonya business either way so you can step the fuck off And props to Sammy! Good friends are hard to find You got balls, girl, more than these two pussies combined Ey yo, big cuz, Nick, you're the shit, man, dig? The type of kid that I could totally be cool with So here's a recap it's a quick flash photo Derik comes out like YOLO, he chose to Tell to bros named Jason and Ramono They go homo-phobo like a pair of fake cholos EpicLLOYD's like nono, then I beat you like the popo Leave your brain swole until all you can say is Hodor Rip your face off like the Misfits logo Now these mofos right here have been disrapped for sho Trivia *In the beginning of the video, Lloyd used the force on the bully. This could be a hint for the next rap battle (possibly Darth Vader). Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dis Raps For Hire 12